Hate to Love and Love to Hate Her
by PotterHead94
Summary: This is my first time writing fan fiction so please be gentle! Set during the Order of the Phoenix, we follow Hermione and Fred through their year as loathing becomes something else entirely. DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything pertaining to or concerning Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1 - She's Something

**Chapter 1: She's Something  
**

"Password"

The single word jolted the ginger haired boy out of his reverie. "_Mimbulus mimbletonia_" he mumbled.

The portrait swung open, allowing him to slip into the common room. He knew it was late by the chime of the clock. Fred Weasley was used to sneaking around after hours, but not for this. The stinging coming from his left hand fuelled his hate for her.

"Umbridge will pay for this" he thought to himself, as he sat in front of the fire. He sunk lower into the arm-chair, a sudden wave of tiredness coming over him. In his last few moments before sleep, he heard a familiar screech.

"Fred Weasley!"

Fred looked over the side of the arm chair to find none other than Hermione Granger. Hermione, a woman of many talents and even more words, stood over him fuming.

"What are you doing getting back this late? You know very well that-"

Fred covered her mouth with his good hand. For a small girl, she sure had a big voice.

"God Granger, at least you haven't woken Slytherin"

She scowled. Fred Weasley was infuriating. As if she didn't have enough trouble with Ron and Harry, she had to deal with Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes.

"Now, if I remove my hand, will you promise to yah mouth shut?" he said scathingly.

Hermione rolled her eyes but nodded.

Clearing her voice, she spoke.

"Fred, you know very well that our curfew is at 9pm sharp. It is now 12:05 in the morning. Exactly what were you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing, being up at this late hour. Hiding out with your new boyfriend aye Granger?"

"What?"

"Come on, you and old McLaggen. Everyone knows he's hot for yah?"

"That is completely beside the point Frederick! Tell me what you were doing or so help me-"

"What?" Fred scoffed, "What are you going to do to me, little miss prefect? Give me detention? I am so scared"

Hermione took a step forward and folded her arms. Her bushy hair gleamed in the light from the fire.

"No. But I will send an owl to your mother"

Fred's expression became murderous.

"You. Will. Do. No. Such. Thing" he spat with fury.

She smirked. "Tell me or I will"

Exasperated, he threw his hands in the air. "Fine!"

"Fine" he whispered.

He lifted his left hand so it basked in the light from the fire. The bleeding had ceased but the skin was red and irritated.

Hermione traced the words carefully whilst Fred winced.

"Blood traitor" she whispered in disgust.

She looked up at Fred. She could tell what the words meant to him, what they felt like. His proud stance was given away by the look in his eyes.

"Fred-"

"It's nothing" he said, pulling his hand away.

She snatched it back. "This is not nothing! She can't do this to you! To any of us!"

"They're just words"

"Not to you!"

"How would you know?" Fred snarled, "How would you have any idea how this feels Hermione? You have no idea! The whole wizarding world thinks my family is a joke! The poor Weasleys, ginger haired and second-hand everything! Whilst you sit there, Miss Perfect-Little-Miss-Prefect Granger. At least no one thinks you are a joke. At least people take you seriously!"

His chest heaved with emotion. Never had he been so furious.

Hermione looked up at him. She knew how he felt. She knew what he felt. Fury. Despair. Longing. Wanting. Tears came to her eyes.

"At least you aren't a filthy little mudblood"

Fred stopped.

"Her-Hermione, I'm so-"

"What? Sorry? Because of my blood? Fred, I don't care. My blood status is not me. It is not who I am. It does not make me who I am because I choose who I am. But you, you allow your blood to define you!" she snapped.

Fred reeled back. He shook his head and sat back in the chair. Hermione went back to the desk where she had been working. Arithmancy could wait.

"This is getting us nowhere" she muttered, searching through the mountainous pile.

Taking a small jar, she moved back to the arm-chair and knelt beside him.

"Give me your hand"

Fred placed his hand in hers as she unscrewed the jar.

"This may sting a little" she warned.

She reached into the jar and started to lather it on the open wound.

"Ouch!" Fred winced.

"I told you. Stop wriggling! I'm getting cream everywhere"

"You ain't the one feeling it love!"

Hermione stopped to look at him while he caressed his hand. In the fire light, Fred certainly looked handsome. Not that he wasn't in the first place. His red hair shone. And although his face was puckered in pain, she could still see a slight dimple in his right cheek. Oh he was handsome alright.

"What did you put of here 'Mione?" Fred skulked.

"Just a healing cream" she sighed, slipping out of her reverie, "I've been using it on all the first years"

"Well yah might wanna change the formula so it doesn't sting so much"

"They never complained"

Fred glared at her for a moment. She smirked back.

"That," Fred stated, "was mean"

Hermione rolled her eyes while they laughed. Fred watched her. Ever since she shrunk her teeth last year, she had changed. Her body had developed in ways that even Harry and Ron couldn't have imagined. Although she was still as strict and annoying as ever, she sure was beautiful.

They both jumped as the clock tolled.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't realise- And I haven't finished my essay!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well, time flies in the company of the charming Mr Weasley" Fred chimed, winking.

"Really? When did George get here?"

Fred glared. "Intelligent and mean. Cormac is in for a wild ride"

"Frederick!"

He chuckled. "Just playing love. You know me, always jokin'"

Now it was Hermione chuckling. "Oh sure, how did I ever see through your charm and good looks?"

She stopped for a second. What was she doing?! She never behaved this way, all the giggling and flirting. This is Fred Weasley! The older (albeit better looking) brother of one of her best friends! Yet she couldn't help but look at him. She couldn't help but wonder what it felt like to run her fingers through his gorgeous hair, to press her body against his in a passionate rage.

Fred looked down at his hand frowning. "I wish this stupid thing would just piss of already"

Before Hermione could stop herself, she was running her fingers through his hair. "It'll heal up soon Fred, I promise" she cooed.

Fred stared at her for a second as she gazed into his eyes. "They're like pools of hazel" he thought. He shook his head. What?!

Both of them broke their gaze, standing abruptly.

"Well-" Hermione spluttered.

"Suppose we should head off to bed" Fred stuttered

"Right, goodnight" Hermione said, rushing over to the desk to collect her things.

"Night!"

Hermione turned around to see bounding up the stairs. She sighed. This was not the night she had planned. As she continued to gather up her things, giving up on her essay for the night, she failed to notice that Fred had not go into his dorm. In fact, he was lingering at the top of the stairs watching. He couldn't explain it, but Hermione Granger was something.


	2. Chapter 2 - What Happened?

**Chapter 2: What Happened?**

"_Lumos_"

Hermione had awoken early that morning after having a restless night. She just HAD to finish her Arithmancy essay. But no matter how hard she tried, she could not get Fred Weasley out of her mind. What had happened last night, what had been said between the two of them, what she had felt for him. It was not a normal night for Hermione Granger. She sighed as she looked at the clock. 6:30am. She had been careful to do her work underneath her duvet as to not disturb her fellow dorm mates but the harsh scratching of the quill on the parchment caused them to stir.

"Hermione" droned a sleepy Lavender, "Please put the quill down"

"Some of us actually appreciate the concept of beauty sleep" pipped Parvati Patil.

Hermione made a face. Not only did she dislike her dorm mates, but she hated the way they were constantly talking about their "beauty sleep" and "home remedies". Why did they care so much about how they looked? It's not as if that counted for anything in life.

"Sorry!" she whispered, "Let me just finish this last sentence"

"Fine. Then go to sleep, God knows you could use a little rest" Parvati muttered.

Pausing, Hermione let the snide comment slide. She was used to jabs like this from them both, especially now Lavender was dating Ron. Lavender liked to parade this fact around Hermione at every opportunity. Hermione would never admit it, but she was slightly jealous of the relationship. Although she technically dated Victor Krum last year and stayed in touch with him, she always got a feeling in the pit of her stomach when she saw them together.

She put down the quill in contentment. It was a damn good written essay if she said so herself. She might have had to sacrifice another night's sleep to do it, but what else was she meant to do? She certainly couldn't ask for an extension and she wasn't prepared to earn a detention. She was a prefect for goodness sake. What would it look like if a prefect got a detention?

She took another look at the clock. 6:45am. Damn! She had forgotten to go meet Harry and Ron for breakfast! Scrambling out of bed, she searched her trunk for her cleanest robes. Pulling them over her head as she rushed out the door, she took a quick look in the mirror. Sighing, she tried to flatten the bird's nest that was her hair but to no avail.

"Sorry I'm late" she gushed as she saw the boys heading towards the portrait.

"Blimey Hermione! Since when are you late?" Ron exclaimed.

"Sorry, sorry. I had to finish of my Arithmancy essay"

"I thought you did that last night?" Harry questioned.

Hermione tried to keep pace with the boys. Being the shorter one of the group meant she had to take more steps to keep up, leaving her out of breath.

"I know, I got tied up" she explained.

She stopped. Last night came rushing back to her as if it had never left her mind. Fred Weasley. She shook her head. No, Hermione Granger, stop it. She came back to reality to see the black-haired and ginger-haired boys at the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Come on 'Mione!" Ron shouted.

The three entered the hall and sat with Ginny, the only daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley.

"Morning you three" she chimed.

Ginny was always happy. She was particularly happy at this moment as she had just seen her boyfriend, Dean, with his friends Neville and Seamus. She loved Dean. Or at least she thought she did. He was ruggedly handsome and extremely intelligent, although no rival of Hermione Granger.

"Morning" they chimed back.

Just as Hermione grabbed a fresh piece of brown bread to smother with jam, she heard a chorus of voices.

"Yeah, but love, Fred and I have to get this Skiving Snackboxes done by the holidays!"

"Yeah Ange, or we'll lose our business"

"And you don't want that"

"Yeah, if George doesn't make any money, who'll want him then"

"I will you dozy git!" Angelina exclaimed, whacking Fred.

"Ouch! Hardening me up for Quidditch aye boss?"

The trio reached the table whilst Hermione buttered her toast furiously.

"Morning all!" the twins chorused.

"Morning" Harry and Ginny said back. Ron was too busy chewing on his breakfast whilst Hermione was slowly tuning red.

"So Harry, when's the ah," Angelina stopped, lowering her voice to a whisper, "next meeting?"

Harry turned to her. "Well, I was thinking tonight. Because then we could get one in before Christmas"

"Sounds like a plan" Ron muffled, food still in his mouth.

"Make it happen 'Mione" George muttered.

She nodded. Feeling in her pocket, she took out a small galleon and her wand. Tapping it gently, she arranged the numbers to change to today's date and the time of the meeting.

"It's done" she whispered.

"Excellent" gleamed Fred.

"That's it!" Hermione exclaimed.

She watched as Parvati Patil's wand flew across the room. She had just witnessed Neville Longbottom successfully remove Parvati's wand from her hands. The whole room went silent. All of a sudden Neville was bombarded with people.

"Well done Neville!" they chorused

"Yeah Nev, brilliant work"

"Where did that come from Longbottom?"

"Knew you had it in yah!"

Neville stood there awkwardly as people sung his praises. He had never really been good at anything. Well, apart from Herbology. When Harry had agreed to run the DA, he knew he had to join. When he faced the Death Eaters, he wanted to be ready. He wanted to be able to stare into the eyes of Bellatrix LeStrange. What she did to his parents, he could never forgive her. But he didn't want people to know. Not just yet.

The group gathered at the entrance to the Room of Requirement to face Harry.

"Right guys, really good work this term. Now, we won't be able to meet until after the Christmas holidays but keep practicing. We need to be ready. So, yeah, enjoy your holidays and uh, really, really good work"

The room whooped and cheered. Everyone slowly filed out. Harry moved to the back of the room to begin the clean up, just in case someone found what they were looking for. He began to stack the pillows they used for stunning when he heard a shuffle of feet. He looked up to see Fred Weasley.

"Hey Fred, what's up?"

"Aw yah know Harry, just thought I should help yah out"

"Yeah right," Harry scoffed, "What prank do you need help with now?"

Fred held his hands in front of his chest. "Honest Harry, shouldn't have to do it all by yourself. Besides, you could use a strong man like me you scrawny lil git!"

Harry chuckled. "Well, I mean, these pillows are pretty damn heavy"

The two shared a laugh and then got to work. It was half an hour until the room was finally cleared up. Harry checked the time, 9:30pm. He knew they were out past curfew. Umbridge probably had her little Inquisitor Squad looking all over the castle. Luckily he had his cloak with him. Constant vigilance.

He and Fred left the Room of Requirement in utter silence, stealthily slipping out and going down the corridor.

Harry was the first to speak.

"So, Hermione told me what happened last night," he began, "About what Umbridge made you write. Sorry about that mate"

"S'alright mate, anything for Dumbledore" Fred muttered.

"She was really beat up about it" Harry went on, "Said she had no right to call you a bloo- well, you know"

"Umbridge can call me whatever she likes mate, s'not gunna change my mind about what we are doing"

"Right. Yeah"

They continued on in silence until they reached the Fat Lady. "_Mimbulus mimbletonia"_

Harry removed the cloak as they entered the common room. Fred went and sat in his usual arm-chair whilst Harry sat on the sofa in front of the fire.

"So" Fred said, "Did Hermione mention anything else?"

Harry looked up to see Fred facing him. "Well, she mentioned you two had an argument, but, nothing else. Why?"

"No reason, I just was wondering if she was doing okay is all" Fred admitted.

Harry stopped. He knew Fred had a softer side, but towards Hermione? No way.

"You feeling okay Fred?" he asked.

"Yeah, nah, I'm fine. I just didn't want her to worry about all this blood status stuff and all. You know how it is mate" Fred rambled.

"Blood status? Oh yeah" Harry mumbled. He knew it was a sensitive subject. Not being a pure blood during these times was rough on anybody, but especially for muggle-borns.

Fred stood quietly. "Well mate, I'm going to head off to bed, you take care of yourself big boy"

And with a joking wink he bounded up the stairs up to his room.

Once he got into the dorm, he removed his robes and climbed into bed. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do was go to sleep. But something wouldn't let him.


	3. Chapter 3 - After You

**Chapter 3: After You**

"George Weasley!"

Molly Weasly was not impressed with the eldest of the twins. Not only had he not woken up to help clean the house, he also had forgotten to oversee that the rest of the teenagers in the house did theirs. That left an untidy house and a very unhappy Mrs Weasley. George apparated sheepishly into the hall. This was going to be interesting.

He poked his head around the corner only to retract it quickly whilst a plate flew past his head.

"God woman, the killing curse would be an easier method" George yelled from around the corner.

"Get in here now!" Molly demanded.

George took a deep breathe and rounded the corner. There his mother stood, hands on hips, face bright red, chest heaving. A typical sight with an infuriated Molly Weasley.

"What did I do now?" he groaned, taking a seat at the end of the table.

"You were supposed to clean the house this morning! And you were meant to tell the others what they were meant to be doing! It's now lunch time and nothing has been done! We promised Sirius we would help out! And what happens?! YOU REFUSE TO WAKE UP! I am SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU! All you do is sit around all day or apparate everywhere or use your USELESS WIZARDING WAZOO-"

"Wheezes"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY ARE CALLED! WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE JUST STUDIED FOR YOUR O. ! THEN YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO DO SOMETHING WITH YOUR LIFE!"

"Mum, I'm sorry! I forgot!"

"Useless. Absolutely useless" Molly whispered to herself, "FRED!"

"At your service mother dearest" Fred called sarcastically, slipping into a deep bow.

"Seeing as your older brother-"

"By 13 minutes" Fred muttered.

"Has decided to be completely incompetent-"

A scoff came from George's mouth.

"I have decided you are going to be in charge"

A confused look came across Fred's face. "Wot?"

"You are going to round up everybody, assign them a partner and a room to clean and you will not have any supper until ALL THE ROOMS ARE CLEAN" Molly yelled.

"Alrighty there mother, no need to get yah knickers in a bunch! I'm on it" Fred replied sarcastically, "Unlike that ungrateful prat"

George scowled. "Well, at least I'm still the better looking one"

"Debatable"

The two stood and walked out of the kitchen. Standing in the hall they looked at each other and smiled. Fred winked.

"ALL RIGHT YOU LOT, GET DOWN 'ERE" he yelled.

"YEAH YOU LAZY GITS, UP AND AT 'EM!" bellowed George.

Suddenly, four sets of footsteps came rushing across the landing.

"What's going on?"

"What happened?"

"Who's been injured?"

"No one you dozy birds, we've gotta clean the house" explained George.

"Yeah, and seeing as this one" Fred pointed to George, "angered the beast, I have been put in charge"

The four between the two in amazement.

"Right," scoffed Harry, "and I'm getting Ron a spider for christmas"

Ron shuddered.

"No really, you can ask the old bat herself" George chimed, "She obviously didn't want you children distracted from my good looks"

"Anyways kiddly winks, time to get cleaning! George, you and Gin can go clean the drawing room. Harry, Hermione, you two are cleaning you clean the first floor bedrooms and Ronnykins, you and I will be cleaning Sirius' room" rambled Fred.

"Actually, Fred, is it okay if I go with Ron? No offense Hermione, but uh, you know, you can be a bit over bearing"

Hermione looked over at Harry scowling. She knew what the two were up to. Discussing the increasingly intimate details pertaining to their girlfriends.

Surprisingly Fred's face lit up. "Alright mate, if you and Ronnykins REALLY need some alone time. It's sorted. Right gang, lets get cleaning!"

The pairs all moved to their individual parts of the house. Fred extended a hand up the staircase.

"After you love"

Hermione laughed. She started up the staircase. As Fred and Hermione continued past the second floor, she couldn't help but think, what was that look on Fred's face for? He seemed genuinely happy to be cleaning with her. Usually Fred couldn't stand to even speak to her for more than a few minutes and now he wanted to spend the next few hours cleaning with her. And she couldn't help but feel as she walked up that last staircase that he was staring at her.

Once they arrived at the room, Fred reached around her to unlock the door. Hermione couldn't help but notice the tension in his arm. The muscle bulging just slightly as he twisted the key in the lock. The loud click broke the silence.

Two hours passed as the pair scrubbed the filth off of Siruis' bed, dusted the furnishings and straightened out the bed. The only thing proving to be a problem was the infestion of doxies. The supply of Doxycide was beginning to wane and the pile of doxies in the bucket did not seem to increase although the bulge of Fred's pockets did.

"This is hopeless" cried Hermione as she sat on the bed.

"Don't give up now 'Mione! After all, the venom will be great for the Skiving Snackboxes" beamed Fred as he joined Hermione.

She snapped around. "What?"

"Well, ah, you see, we use the ah, the doxy venom and it uh, yeah, well" Fred replied sheepishly.

"And you've been testing this on first years?!"

"Now, come on love, it's not dangerous. We pay 'em"

"And that makes it alright?! Honestly Fred, do you have any idea how dangerous doxy venom can be?"

"Well enough to know that they make yah sick"

"It can kill people Fred, KILL THEM!"

"Yeah, but not if it's mixed with certain ingredients"

"SO?! It is completely immoral! I have no choice but to-"

"But to what, tell my mother?" Fred sneered, now standing directly in front of Hermione. She had forgotten how tall he was as he loomed over her.

"Listen here you twig haired little git, I don't care if you are friends with Harry and Ron, I don't care if you are some prefect, and I sure as hell don't care that underneath all this snobby twat behaviour you are actually one of the most decent people I have met. George and me, we are trying to make a life for ourselves. We are trying to get out of Hogwarts, away from Umbridge, away from all the crap that has been going on here. And here you are, standing in our way at every turn! Why is that? Because the only thrill you get in life is belittling people to make yourself feel better? Cause you have to feel and be superior at all points during the day?! Get off your high horse Granger. And maybe, just maybe, people would actually LIKE YOU"

Fred stopped. His chest was heaving from the fury he felt, his hands clenched. Hermione looked down as she sat. He braced himself for a hexing. He knew it was coming. He jolted as she stood and looked up at him, her expression unreadable.

"If you ever speak to me again, I will hex you into the next life" she whispered, stepping around him and walking out the door. Rushing down the two flights of stairs, she entered her room and slammed the door. As she leant against the door sobbing, Fred apparated into the kitchen.

"Sirius' room is finished"


	4. Chapter 4 - Damn Her

**Chapter 4: Damn Her**

"Come on!"

Fred dropped the pot of boiling potatoes. This was going to be a long day.

"_Scourgify"_

The pot returned to the stove as did the half cooked potatoes and water. Fred looked up to see a glimpse of bushy hair rounding the corner into the living room. He knew that the handle of the boiling pot sticking to his hand had not been an accident. Hermione Granger being made at you was not a known comfort.

"Frederick Weasley!"

Fred spun around to see a frustrated Mrs Weasley at the bottom of the stairs and held his hands up.

"They're fine! Everything's fine. I promise!" he yelped.

She scowled. "They had better be. I won't have you ruining Christmas Eve dinner!"

George made a face at his scolded twin as their mother returned to cleaning the bedrooms.

"Tough break aye Freddie?"

"You don't know the half of it mate" Fred sulked, returning his attention to the pot.

"Is that so?" George asked, "do elaborate good sir"

Fred checked around the corner to see if Hermione was out of hearing range.

"Well," he started, "if Granger continues at the rate she is going, Mum'll have my head on a platter for Christmas lunch!"

George stared at his twin in bewilderment. "What? Granger? What product were you testing this time?"

"Her emotional range"

"Again, what?"

"Well... I - I might've told her a few things that she didn't exactly want to hear..." Fred mumbled

"We may be twins mate, but this is starting to perplex the old noggin'"

"I uh - I called her a uh, *ahem* snobby twat and a, uh, *ahem* twig haired little git"

George's pupils widened. "WHAT?!"

"Are you capable of actually saying anything else?"

"You - You just - Mate, how are you even alive?! This is just... Wow" George rambled.

"Alive? By the skin of my teeth! That girl" Fred spat, "has become the bane of my existence! She has done EVERYTHING - and I mean everything - to make sure my life has been a living hell"

"It's been two days"

"Exactly! Do you know how much torture Hermione Granger fits into two days?!"

George stood and reached over to Fred, patting him on the shoulder. "Well Freddie, good luck to you buddy"

He ducked as the stirring spoon flew past his left ear.

"Git" he muttered.

"Four stirs counterclockwise should do the trick"

Fred Weasley muttered to himself. This stupid love potion was going to be the death of him. He had already added the five Ashwinder eggs and had crushed the rose thorns precisely so that they would dissolve correctly so that the potion turned into the exact shade of purple before he added the chopped peppermint. But when he had added that peppermint, the potion had refused to fade to a light pink tinge. Frustrated, he had restarted the potion three times to no avail. He should not have to stay up late on Christmas Eve for this.

Staring into the cauldron, he saw the colour turn from purple to a murky green.

"HONESTLY!" he yelled in frustration.

It was at that moment Hermione Granger chose to enter the room. Fred looked up to see her. Well, he saw the book first, then her. Hogwarts: A History, for a change. Once her face entered the room, he turned back to the potion.

Hermione paused at the bottom step. Fred Weasley was seated in front of the fire-place with a cauldron and parchment. What was he up to now? She coughed. He flinched slightly. She couldn't help but smile knowing the fact that Fred Weasley was slightly scared of her at this moment in time.

Hermione seated herself in her favourite spot on the patchwork sofa. No matter what her mood was, she thoroughly enjoyed Hogwarts: A History. SHe had read it hundreds of times but there was one section that pulled her back. The seven secret passage ways. She had already been through six of them but she could not find the last one. It frustrated her.

All of a sudden, she felt light-headed. The smell of fresh rolls of parchment filled the room and she found herself being pulled towards the small cauldron. She reached towards the tuft of ginger hair.

And then it was gone. Hermione stood over Fred. What had just happened to her? She looked at the cauldron. The lid was now firmly secured over the opening.

"What was that?" she whispered in a daze.

"That my dear, is what happens when you mix together five Ashwinder eggs, crushed rose thorns, chopped peppermint and melted Moonstones" quipped Fred, turning to face her.

Hermione looked at him with a scowl. "I meant what is it called" she snapped.

"First Love Beguiling Bubbles, causes intense infatuation with the person that gives it to you. Works a bit like Amor-"

"Amortentia. Because of being able to smell what you are attracted to" Hermione finished, "There is also light-headedness and a strange pulling effect"

Fred smirked. "So, my little potion had quite the effect on Miss Hermione Granger"

"I was just pointing out the effects Frederick. I doubt it would have any effect on you"

His smirk faded. "Yeah, right, because I'm just a stone hearted git to you"

Hermione stood with her hands on her hips.

"Well, considering how you treated me at Sirius', yes, I do consider you to be a stone hearted git"

Fred frowned. He knew what he had said had been awful. He knew that. He also knew how he felt afterwards. How he had been feeling whilst Hermione was not talking to him, while she was scowling at him. While he was being constantly taunted by her.

"I know that sometimes I talk too much. I know that I act like I am better than everybody else sometimes. I know that all I seem to do is tell people off, especially you. And I don't mean to. I don't I just -" Hermione paused to sigh. This was going to be hard. "I just want to be remembered for something"

Fred looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I want to be remembered for something. Like, Harry will be remembered for the Boy Who Lived and Ron for his stupid cracks and his quidditch and you and George with your Wizarding Wheezes. I want that too. And if it's as the snobby prefect or whatever then fine. But I need to be remembered. I can't be forgotten"

"Hermione, do you know what people thought of you before you started telling the whole world what to do?" Fred asked, standing

"Yes, there goes Hermione Granger with the big teeth. Little Miss Know-it-all, Harry and Ron's pathetic sidekick"

"No, they thought, there goes Hermione Granger, the brightest witch, the most intelligent, the most brilliant. They thought you were incredible. They still do! But now, now they think that behind the whole "pretentious prefect" thing, no offense"

"None taken" Hermione scoffed.

"You just need to tone it down Granger. All will be well in the end"

Hermione sat on the sofa abruptly. "Does everyone really hate me?" she whispered.

Fred sat beside her. "No, they just think you're, well, they think you need to tone it down a bit"

"But it's my job! I am a prefect! I am meant to follow the rules! I am meant to enforce them!"

"Just relax it a bit!"

She pouted at him. "How?"

Fred gaped. Had Hermione's lips always looked that plump? And those eyes... Pools of beautiful hazel. He could swim in them.

"Fred?"

"Sorry," he shook his head, "what?"

"I said how? How do I relax?"

He chuckled. "Just turn a blind eye every now and then. Don't be so strict ALL the time. I mean, still be a bit strict you know? But every now and then, just, ease up a bit"

He laughed again. The intensity in which Hermione was nodding at his advice stunned him. He giving Hermione Granger advice. Wasn't it usually her telling him what to do?

"'Mione, you will be perfect," Fred whispered, "you always are"

He pushed a strand of her hair back. To his surprise, her hair was soft and actually felt quite silky.

Hermione smiled. She liked how it felt when Fred touched her. She looked at him. He had beautiful brown eyes. They way they gleamed when he looked at her. She blushed, looking down.

Fred watched her cheeks burn. He liked her like this. Bashful, vulnerable. He touched her face where the skin was red. She looked back up at him.

Something caught Hermione's eye. Fred watched her gaze go over the top of his head when he saw it.

"Mistletoe" he whispered.

Hermione giggled. She giggled?! What was she doing?!

"We have a winner folks" she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up you"

Fred pulled her closer. Their lips were almost touching now. He could feel her warm breath on his skin. It smelt like caramels and a hint of spearmint. Hermione moved slightly closer. Now the sides of their noses touched. She slipped her hand onto his chest. She felt it heaving underneath her. He looked at her hand on his chest.

"Hermione -"

"Yes?" she replied, gazing at her hand.

Hermione felt a hand on her chin. Before she knew it, her lips were on his. They were different to how she imagined. They weren't chapped and wind burnt like she imagined. They were soft, sweet, warm. Fred's free hand crept into her hair, pulling her closer, onto his lap.

Fred couldn't believe it as he looked in her eyes. They were kissing. He was kissing Hermione Granger. THE Hermione Granger. Her lips were small on his, light, delicate. He wanted her. He, Fred Weasley, wanted her.

And then she was pulling away, her hand to her mouth.

They sat there, while the fire burned. Hermione couldn't look away from him. She didn't want to. She just wanted him. All of him. Fred looked over at the time and jumped.

"Damn! Damn, I promised George I'd - Damn. Damn it" Fred stuttered.

Hermione stood slowly. "Well, I guess I should be -"

"No, don't. Stay with me a while. Help me out?"

Fred held out a hand.

"No I - I really should go"

Before Fred could stop her, she had ran up the stairs and slipped quietly into Ginny's room. Leaning against the door, she felt her heart rattling against her rib cage. Pressing her fingers to her lips, she closed her eyes. Damn Fred Weasley.

Down in the living room, Fred stood staring at his hand. Furiously, he began to pack away his cauldron. What had he been thinking? Granger could never want him. Intelligent, beautiful, perfect Granger. Damn her.

**Note: **I would just like to say thank you to my followers so far! And for the very kind reviews! It is lovely knowing that you guys actually like my story :) I look forward to putting up the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5 - Not Anyone

**Note: **I am so sorry that it took me this long to upload the next chapter! I just got my laptop back from getting fixed so hopefully I will be uploading more regularly! Thanks for all the love and support :)

**Chapter 5: Not Anyone**

"Unbelievable!"

Hermione shook her head as she saw a glimpse of a tall, lanky, red headed boy retreating into a compartment. Was Fred really going to continue ignoring here? She had to admit, the last few days at the Burrow had been... Agonising. All she had wanted to do was talk to him, how much she had regretted running away. And yet he had kept his distance the entire time.

"Come on 'Mione!" yelled Ron, pulling Hermione out of her reverie.

"What Ronald?!" Hermione screamed back, whipping round to face him.

Ron took a step back. Hermione Granger was angry, very angry.

"I was, I was just trying to get you to come do rounds" he grumbled.

Hermione composed herself. "Sorry, sorry. I'm just-"

"Angry?"

"Frustrated"

She heard a chuckle coming from behing her. "What, like, sexually frustrated?"

Hermione turned to see a tall, lanky, red headed boy standing centimetres away from her face. But not the one she wanted.

"Don't be disgusting George" she scoffed.

George leant forward and pressed his chapped lips against her ear.

"I'm just saying 'Mione, whenever you need a helping hand, I know a guy" George whispered.

Hermione's spine tingled.

"I know it must get awfully lonely in that big library of yours" he continued, sliding his hand around her waist.

She bit her lip. Damn he was good.

He turned his face slightly so he could look at her. God she was beautiful.

"Oh course, I'm sure Freddie would love to join you"

George yelped in surprise as he felt a pang on his left cheek.

Hermione stood holding her right hand, cursing.

"Christ Granger! What did yah do that for?!"

"You are disgusting!"

"Why?! Just cause I- Oh..." George paused. A grin slowly began to formed on his face. "I knew it!"

"What?" Hermione snapped.

George just continued to smirk at her. He knew it. He knew something had gone down between Fred and Hermione.

"Hermione! Hurry up! I wanna grab food from the trolley!" Ron yelled.

"Coming!" she yelled before turning back to George. "Do not, and I repeat do not speak of this conversation to anyone"

"Just cause you're hot for Freddie" George muttered, walking back to his compartment.

"NOT ANYONE WEASLEY!" she screamed, running to catch up with Ron.

"What's Granger screecing about now?" Fred yawned, leaning back into his seat.

He knew he couldn't avoid her forever, but he certainly wasn't going to go out into that corridor knowing she was angry. He knew what she could be like when she was angry.

George turned to face him with an all knowing smile.

"I don't know Freddie, you tell me"

Fred sat up, confused.

"What-?"

"You're the one who seems to be getting her knickers in a twist" George smirked, sinking into the seat.

Fred froze. "I- I don't know what you are talking about"

George laughed. "Oh come on mate, the way you've been avoiding her-"

"Nothing to do with anything oh brother of mine"

"Well, something is going on. And I am going to figure. It. Out"

Fred leant forward. "Don't get involved in something you know nothing about. Georgey."

George folded his arms. "Thought there was nothing to get involved. Freddie"

Both boys sat staring at each other. George knew Fred and Granger had something going on. Fred wasn't about to let George know about what happened between him and Hermione at the Burrow.

The door to the compartment slid open.

"We'll be arriving at Hogwarts in 15 minutes, I suggest you-"

The twins turned their heads to see the bushy haired girl standing in the doorway.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'll-"

George stood. "No, you stay. I'll go"

And with that George swept past Hermione, slamming the door shut.

"So" Fred began.

Hermione sat down across from Fred.

"I just thought I would say-"

"I'm sorry!" Hermione yelped.

Fred sat back astonished. Had Hermione just apologised to him?

"Sorry for yelling. I just- I wanted to say it first. Because, well, I mean, I have a lot more to be sorry about than you do. I mean, I ran away after you kissed me-"

"We kissed each other"

"That is hardly the point Frederick"

"I know, I just wanted to lay it on the table"

"Well, whatever. As I was saying-"

"So you admit it then?" Fred questioned.

"Admit what?"

"That we kissed each other. That is wasn't-"

"One-sided?"

"Well, yeah" Fred muttered, leanging back to scratch his head.

Hermione blushed. "No. No, it wasn't"

Fred smirked. "So, you wanted to kiss me then?"

"Well, you wanted to kiss me too" she snipped back.

"Answer the question Granger"

Hermione twiddled her thumbs in her lap. "Yes" she whispered, studying her chewn fingernails carefully, "I wanted to"

She felt a warm palm caressing her face. She looked up to see Fred's beautiful hazel eyes in front of her, staring at her, studying her.

"And how about now?" he asked, watching her eyes carefully.

Hermione closed her eyes and smiled into his palm. She enjoyed the feel of his callused palm against her cheek. She felt Fred siddle closer, his nose touching hers.

"Hermione" he called.

She opened her eyes. He was right there. Right in front of her.

"Mmm"

"How about now love?"

"How about what?" she whispered, batting her eyelashes.

Fred narrowed his eyes. "You are going to be the death of me 'Mione"

Hermione giggled. "Good"

And the next thing Fred knew, his lips were on hers. Her soft, small lips pressed gently against his. He nibbled gently against her bottom lip as she let out a soft moan. Hermione leant forward, pushing Fred back into his seat. Her kisses became more urgent. More passionate.

The sound of the sliding door was not enough to disturb the two teenagers.

"Hey guys, have you seen- WHAT THE HELL?!"

Hermione leapt back at the sounds of Ron's voice. Damn. Damn damn damn.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Ron screamed.

Fred sank lower into his seat, his face flushed.

"WELL?! Are either of you going to explain themselves?" Ron huffed.

"I, uh- I just, um" Hermione stuttered.

"She tripped" Fred said quickly.

Hermione's eyes widened. Tripped? Tripped. Right, yes everybody, Hermione Granger tripped and FELL onto Fred Weasley's mouth. Did he think Ronald was an idiot?

Fred watched Ron's face. Saying Hermione had tripped was about the stupidest, most impossible reason for what had just happened. He felt Hermione glaring at him. He was an idiot. An absolute bloody idi-

"Really?" Ron said in surprise.

Hermione snapped back to Ron. What?!

"Did you really trip Hermione?" Ron questioned, staring back at her.

"Yes" she responded, "Yeah, I uh, I came in here to tell Fred to uh-"

"To confiscate some of the uh-"

"Some poitions he brought on the train and-"

"And the carriage lurched and she tripped and-"

"And our faces just kind of smacked int-"

"So, what I just saw wasn't actually a kiss" Ron said slowly.

"No at all"

"Nope, no way"

Ron's face darkened. He knew something was going on between those two.

"Right" he stated, "Well, Hemrione, maybe you should go finish those rounds"

She stood quickly. "Right, yeah, well I'll just um-"

"Be going then? Yeah" Fred spat.

"Right" Hermione whispered, skulking out of the cabin.

Rushing out into the hallway, Hermione could feel the hot tears of anger begin to stream down her face. She was so confused. Fred had just completely dismissed her. And Ronald- Ronald was just- Infuriating. Not only had he interrupted one of the best kisses she had ever had, but he had even acted a little... Jealous. She scoffed at this thought. Ron would never be jealous of her kissing Fred. No way. He couldn't be.

Not paying attention to where she had been going, she felt herself make contact with someone.

"Oof"

"Watch where you are going you- Oh, it's you" sneered the voice.

"I'm so sorry, I just wasn't- Oh" Hermione stammered as she looked up at Draco Malfoy. His eyes pierced straight through her. He smirked.

"Well well well, Miss Granger. To what do I owe this great displeasure?"

"Sorry Malfoy I uh, I didn't see you there" Hermione sniffed, looking down at her feet. The tears were still freely flowing down her cheek. She could feel Malfoy's judgemental stares.

And then Malfoy did something not even she, Hermione Jane Granger, could have imagined. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Looking up, she found Malfoy looking at her in something other than disgust. Was that, concern? She went to side step out of his way when he stepped into her path.

"Malfoy just let me-"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into an empy compartment. Shoving her down into a seat, Malfoy sat opposite her. Hermione didn't dare move. She knew what Malfoy was capable of. She glanced up at him. He was still staring. Right at her. Hermione couldn't help but notice his eyes. The piercing colour of blue made them seem so cunning but there was a softness to them.

And then he spoke. "Hermione, are you alright?"

She couldn't help but feel confused. When did Draco Malfoy start caring about her?

"Fine" she snapped back, "It's nothing that concerns you Malfoy"

Confusion flashed across the silver-haired boy's face. "What?"

"I don't know why you have me in here" Hermione sniffed, wiping the tears from her face, "but I don't care about whatever condescending crap you want to say, forget it. Just forget it. I have had enough of you stupid pure bloods thinking that you can just say jump and we commoners have to say how high!"

Draco sat as Hermione ranted. He stood slowly, feeling rage seeping through his veins. "Who did this to you Hermione?" He held his hand to her face as she tried to interject "Who? I don't care what you think of me right now but I damn well care about you! So tell me, who was it?! I swear to -"

"What?" Hermione rose. Although she was now standing, she was still a good foot shorter than Draco. "Did you just say that you- You care about me?"

Draco froze. "Well, yes. Has that not been painfully obvious to you Granger? Why do you think I've manipulated you all these years?"

He took a step closer to her, raising his hand to her cheek. She winced. He pulled her face up to look at him.

"Why do you think I've taunted you, and teased you, and made your life a living hell Hermione Granger?" he whispered, his voice like pure velvet.

"Because you hate me" Hermione whispered back, "You, you're a Malfoy! You hate mudbloods. You hate me!"

Draco's eyes filled with pain. "I could never hate you Granger. If anything," Draco paused to pull her closer "I have wanted you more and more ever since you first shot that little hand of yours up in our very first potions class"

Hermione gasped. "You, you want me?"

Draco pulled his face to hers. She could feel his hot breath run over her face. He smirked at her question. "Only every moment of every day"

With that, Draco nudged his nose past hers and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Not once did he look away from her, nor did he force himself on her. It was sweet, innocent. Hermione closed her eyes, leaning into the kiss as Draco's left hand snaked up her back. His lips were different to Fred's, supple, light. Their mouths moved in sync as Draco stole another kiss. He pressed his body against hers. Hermione wrapped her hands around Draco's neck. She stood on her tip toes to prevent Draco from having to lean down. Just as Hermione gave in to him further, he pulled away.

"Wait," Hermione moaned, "No, I wasn't finished with you"

Draco laughed. "I always knew I'd leave you wanting more Granger"

"Obviously"

The third voice caused the pair to jump apart.

"Fred"


	6. Chapter 6 - I Want

**Note: **Okay, NOW I feel really awful! So here is a bit of Fred/Draco/Hermione drama for my month long absence! Love you all my faithful followers!

**Chapter 6: I Want**

"I can-"

"You can what Hermione?" Fred snapped. He had rushed down the corridor trying to find her. He knew he had to explain for his shortness with her in the cabin. What had she expected? Ron had loved Hermione since their first meeting on the train and then he had caught the girl he loved with his older brother. That wasn't okay. Not in Fred's books.

Just as he had given up his search, he had seen an open cabin door. And this is what he found. Hermione Granger in the arms of Draco Malfoy.

"Do you even know what this looks like Hermione?! It looks like you-"

"Like she what?" Malfoy questioned menacingly. He drew his arms away from Hermione and took a step towards Fred. "Like she actually likes me?"

"Likes you? Mate, you must be kidding! 'Mione could never like you! Not after the way you've treated her all these years. You have no right to even be looking at her after what you've done" Fred roared.

"Would you keep your voice down?!" Hermione whispered, "There are actually other people on this train!"

Fred glanced around and sighed. People had begun to stick their heads out into the corridor. He quickly stepped into the cabin and shut the door behind him. "Happy?"

Hermione turned to sit down by the window. "Yes" she said, crossing one leg over the other, "Much better"

She stared out the window. What was going on? She wasn't this girl. She didn't confess her feelings for one boy and then get caught with another. She knew what Draco had done to her over the years was wrong but she couldn't help being furious with Fred. He was meant to stick up for her, be there for her. They had been friends for five years now. FIVE YEARS. And he had always treated her with such disrespect. Draco had been a terrible person, there was no denying that. But Draco was an enemy. He was meant to be horrible to her. Fred was meant to care.

"Why are you even here Weasley? Don't you have some pathetic chemistry set to be working on?" Draco smirked, taking a seat by Hermione. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulder.

Fred sat across from Hermione. He could tell she was deep in thought. "I came to talk to you"

"Why would I want to-"

"Not you, you pretentious snake" Fred snarled.

Hermione spun around. "You would do better than to talk to a prefect like that Frederick"

"You're defending him?"

"No, I am merely mentioning the fact that he is in a position of power in this exact moment, and you are not" Hermione stated, folding her arms over her chest. "And considering Malfoy's distaste for you, I would consider it wisely"

Fred wriggled in his seat. "Whatever" he muttered.

"Well, get on with it Weasley, some of us are busy here" Malfoy quipped darkly.

"Draco" Hermione warned.

Draco tightened his grip on Hermione. He wasn't going to be giving her up to anyone. Especially not Fred Weasley.

"Continue Fred"

"Well, I just- I wanted to say sorry for, for how I behaved before. In the cabin. When Ron, you know-"

"I know. I was there"

Draco spluttered momentarily. This was going to be VERY entertaining.

"Draco!"

"Sorry"

"Anyways" Fred drawled, "Look, Hermione. You know I feel about you"

"Actually, I don't. I have no idea!"

"How do you not know?! Has the way I have been behaving lately not been clear enough?"

"What?" Hermione asked incredulously, "Attacking me in the common room over blood status? Insulting me at every chance you have gotten? Kissing me and then telling your brother that you tripped?! And then just dismissing me?"

"Come on lov-"

"Don't you dare call her that" Draco interrupted.

"Shut up Malfoy"

"Why don't you?"

"Well, with an insult like that, who could argue?"

Draco stood. "I would be careful if I-"

"Oh stop it!" Hermione exclaimed. She tugged on Draco's arm. "Sit"

He sat back next to her begrudgingly. She gave his knee a reassuring squeeze as she continued.

"Fred, you say that you care about me but all you have ever done is be horrible to me"

Fred began to speak but she held up her hand. "I know that Draco has- has behaved in unspeakable ways in the past. The things he has said and done to all of us are unforgivable. But today, when you- when you spoke to me like that- Like you have always spoken to me. It made me realise that no matter how much you care, you are always going to speak to me like that when things don't go your way"

"Hermione-" Fred leaned forward in his seat.

"I am not finished!" she shrieked.

Fred sat back again, astonished.

"Every time we are alone together, one of us just gets angry and starts shouting and hurts the other person. It isn't healthy!"

"But why does that matter 'Mione? Why can't we just be together?"

"Because I want someone who is healthy for me!" Hermione stood. She needed to pace. Pacing always calmed her.

"I want someone who won't yell at me when I say something wrong. I want someone who will actually admit that he was kissing me, no matter who catches us! I want someone who is not scared of what other people would think of our relationship!"

"I can be that guy, I can 'Mione. I can-"

"I don't want to have to become that guy Fred, I want you to already BE that guy!" Hermione sighed, taking a seat by the door. Exhausted, she put her head in her hands.

Fred could feel a lump growing in his throat. Although he rubbed his hand against his chest, it continued to grow tighter.

"Please Hermione, just let me-"

"Alright guys, train is arriving in 5 min- Are you lot alright?" Ron took a step into the cabin. He saw his brother's red eyes.

"Fred?"

The red-eyed boy sniffed. "I was just leaving mate. See you at the feast" Fred stood and walked straight past his younger brother. He needed to find George. Now.

Ron felt bewildered. "Hermione what is-"

"I'd like you to leave please" Draco stated. Ron looked to Draco to see him with his arms around Hermione. He watched as one of Draco's hands rubbed slow circles into her back.

"Malfoy, if you think I'm going to leave her in here with you-" Ron began, advancing towards the pair.

Draco held up his free hand. "Please Ron"

He couldn't help but let his emotions get the better of him.

Ron could tell something was wrong. Malfoy was genuinely worried about Hermione. But Draco hated Hermione. He hated all things that weren't pureblood.

"Alright Malfoy" he whispered. "But, you and I are going to be having words later"

As he turned to leave, he heard Hermione speak.

"Maybe you should ask your brother" she whispered between sobs.

Shocked, Ron turned to see Hermione's tear stricken face. "Fred did this?"

Before he could ask Hermione anymore questions, she began to sob even harder.

Draco glared at Ron. "Could we discuss this later Weasley?"

Ron looked to Hermione and then back at Draco. "Yeah, alright"

Draco watched as Ron shut the cabin door. He continued rubbing Hermione's back slowly. It made him uncomfortable when she cried. It wasn't that he didn't care; he couldn't do anything about it.

"Sh" he whispered into her ear, "It's alright sweetheart. I know it hurts right now"

Hermione snuggled further into Draco's side. He may have been a complete and insidious swine for five years, but in that exact moment, he was everything she needed. Looking up at him, she brought her hand to his cheek.

Draco smiled under her touch. Fierce little Hermione Granger was just as delicate as he always thought. Tears were pooled in her eyes as he brushed her hair behind her ears. He smiled as he witnessed the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Is that for me darling?" he whispered.

Hermione giggled to herself. "Who else would it be for genius?" she replied softly.

A hiccup escaped from Hermione's mouth. Hermione's hand flew to her mouth as Draco laughed in surprise. As his body trembled, he removed Hermione's hand from her mouth. Still holding her hand, he placed it on her cheek.

"Don't do that"

The blue of Draco's eyes pierced through Hermione as she was pulled closer to him. As his nose slipped past hers, she gasped quietly. Without removing his eyes from hers, Draco entwined his lips with hers. Hermione sighed as Draco's teeth grazed her bottom lip. Those soft lips were not to be competed with. Draco pulled away, staring at the teary eyed brunette.

"What?" Hermione questioned breathlessly.

Draco remained quiet.

"What?" she pressed "Is there something in my teeth? Is it my breath? Oh my gosh!"

Draco chuckled as she brought her hand to her mouth. Once again, he took Hermione's hand away from her mouth.

"I told you not to do that" he whispered, staring at the tangled fingers.

"What is it then?"

Draco sighed. The delicate fingers in his hand were tapping gently against his palm. He felt a hand against his cheek. Hermione drew his face up. Even when they were filled with concern, the shimmering caramel of her iris was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Draco"

"I'm in love with you Granger"


	7. Chapter 7 - Wandering Thoughts

**Note: **I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Yay! So I have been driving myself absolutely crazy with work the last couple of months so I thought I should throw in a cutesy Dramione chapter for you all ;)

**Chapter 7: Wandering Thoughts**

"I love you Hermione Granger"

The words swirled around Hermione's head as she stared up at the wooden ceiling. It had been a week since the confrontation with Fred; a week since Draco had told her he loved her. When the words came out of his mouth, she had frozen. Only when Draco had given her a shake did she mutter something about having to finish the cabin checks and had left him standing there. Alone.

_How could Draco Malfoy love me? _she wondered privately, tossing onto her side.

Hermione knew she had every right to be worried. Even though the Draco she had seen in the cabin was caring and ferociously protective of her, she knew him. She knew the Draco Malfoy from first year who had taken to calling her mudblood, the boy from third year who she had punched in the face. She smiled at the memory of her fist making contact with his face. It had felt good. Yet, in amongst all the memories of Draco behaving like an ass, there was the memory of the stolen glances in the library when they were both up late finishing homework; the touch of a hand during Potions when they were collecting ingredients, the small smiles in the hallways.

Then there had been the Draco in the hallway of the train. The burning hatred in his eyes when he had seen she was upset. There was no faking a look like that. It wasn't hatred towards her, Hermione knew that. It was a hatred for the person who had caused the tears. The way he had pulled her into a cabin and forced her to confess herself to him. Draco had never done anything like that for anyone. He was selfish, self-absorbed; only ever caring about what his father said. Or Snape for that matter. And yet there he had been, laying it all on the line.

A slight flutter of the thick velvet curtains around her snapped Hermione out of her thoughts. Reaching slowly underneath her pillow, she watched as the curtain drew open. As she curled her fingers around the wand, the curtains swung shut abruptly and a heavy weight was holding Hermione down. Before she could scream, a pale hand was against her mouth as a wisp of blond hair appeared out of thin air.

"Shhh" Draco mouthed, scared that Hermione would scream.

She stared back at him confused. How did Draco have an invisibility cloak?

When he was sure that she wouldn't protest, Draco carefully removed his hand from her mouth and pulled the rest of the cloak off of him, setting it down at the end of the bed.

"Hi" he whispered breathlessly.

Just looking at Hermione made him giddy; her endlessly frizzy hair, the constant look of disproval at everything he did. She was beautiful.

Hermione sat slowly, watching Draco carefully. She looked worriedly at the curtain before turning back to him.

"How the hell did you get in here?"

Draco scoffed fondly. "I'm not an idiot Granger, the password to Gryffindor Tower is no great secret"

He edged further up the bed, making Hermione move slightly so he could lie down next to her.

"And the cloak?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

""Potter isn't the only one who was left interesting toys by relatives"

"So there is more than one cloak out there?"

"I may seem like filth on the bottom of your shoe at points Hermione but I'm not a thief"

Hermione was surprised at the tone Draco took with her. She watched as he stared broodily up at her wooden ceiling, just as she had been a few moments ago. His nose twitched slightly as her furrowed his brow in annoyance.

"I never said you were" she whispered carefully, reaching out to stroke his cheek.

Before she could reach it, he grabbed her hand and slipped his fingers through hers.

"I know" he whispered, his mouth curving into a smile as he glanced at her. "So what are you doing up so late Granger?"

Hermione snuggled down next to Draco, closing her eyes. "I've been a bit distracted lately"

It was true. The past two weeks since the school had started again, Hermione had been floating around Hogwarts in a daze. She would go to class, go to meals, do her homework and go to bed. Rarely did she pay attention to the mindless conversations Harry and Ron were having. When she wasn't focusing on school work, her mind would wander to Draco. It was only in Potions that they ever spent any time together. That time was spent avoiding Snape's withering comments about her eagerness. They reminded her of Fred.

She felt a warm hand wrap around her waist and pull her towards a hard chest.

"I noticed that sleight of hand in the Great Hall the other day. Pumpkin juice all over the floor I believe" Draco breathed against her neck, provoking goose bumps on her exposed arm.

A flush of embarrassment hit Hermione's checks as she tried to bury her face further into his chest.

"Oh don't! That was terrible! That stupid Pansy Parkinson hexed me from under the table" she muttered.

"Come now" Draco comforted, rubbing her back slowly, "I'm sure Pansy was just aiming for Potter"

"You would be so wise as to not defend another girl when you are in my bed Malfoy" Hermione threatened, pulling away slightly to show Draco she was being serious.

Draco gave her the same narrow eyed stare. "How do you think Pansy ended up in the infirmary that afternoon Granger?"

Her eyes widened at the hinted admission. "You didn't"

"I did" he gleamed. "Honestly, I'm not that clumsy Hermione, have a little faith in my wand skill"

"It's not your wand skill I'm worried about Draco" she retorted cheekily.

Draco propped himself up on his elbow to get a better look at Hermione's face. "What is it exactly that you are worried about?"

Hermione mimicked his actions, distancing herself just close enough so he could feel her breath fan across his face. "How are you with Charms?"

That is how Draco found himself sitting across from the bright eyed Gryffindor in the library the next evening. He watched the smug grin on her face as she scribbled away on the parchment, occasionally glancing up at him to see if he was doing work. Draco had already finished his essay, that parchment sitting close by to dry out the ink so nothing was smudged. He lolled back in his chair, loosening the green tie knotted tightly around his neck.

It had surprised Hermione that Draco was such a perfectionist. Most times, Draco rarely had his tie done up properly, let alone having his parchment tidy. But there he was, parchment carefully laid out in between the two books that he always used to flatten it. The books he had brought to the library were stacked in alphabetical order and his quills were all lined up parallel to each other.

Hermione sighed and dipped her quill into the ink for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"Can you please find something else to do other than make me feel completely uncomfortable?"

Draco laughed but was quickly hushed by Madam Pince. "It's not my fault that I've finished. Some of us have better time management than others"

"Some of us will still be alive tomorrow, unlike others" Hermione glared momentarily before returning to her essay.

Draco leaned across the table. "You wouldn't kill me" he whispered, delicately running a finger across Hermione's forearm.

"But I would punch you across the face" Hermione muttered, smiling cheekily without missing a beat and continued writing.

"Whatever"

Heavy footsteps approached the lone couple at the end of the library. It was getting late but Hermione was always allowed to stay after hours just in case she had last minute reading that she needed to do.

"Madam Pince, I just need to finish this last-" Hermione stopped in her tracks, staring at the figure with her mouth slightly agape.

Draco followed her line of sight to see a freckly, ginger haired boy standing before them.

"I need to talk to Hermione. Alone."


End file.
